A Night to Remember
by Dragon Seraphin
Summary: In The Eyes Of John Connor' Love Scenes


**A/N - Ok... low and behold i finally made my love scene. To me this is considered the other half of chapter 20... so i am calling this chapter 20.5 Lol. Anyway this is my first time writing a lemon like this... didnt really know what i was doing, so i just did what i thought i would do to Cameron.. (I wish) Anyway, i hope you all like this... My plan is going to be having every love scene from my story put into a chapter of this book. It wont be as long, but it will have sex. Hopefully lots and lots of sex. Anyway... without further delay i give you... **

**Chapter 20.5**

John walked out of the office and towards the elevator which he took to his floor. He got out of the elevator and thought about what he was going to say to Cameron. As soon as he got to his quarters he found that the door was closed and as he opened it he found Cameron getting ready for bed… she looked as beautiful as ever…

Cameron was standing in the center of their room leaning over her duffle bag pulling clothes out and laying them gently on the bed. She looked over as John entered the room and smiled slyly at him.

"You know that your mother isn't here… Derek isn't here. There are no machines around to interrupt us… isn't this what you wanted?"

John smiled at Cameron and slowly made his way across the room and pulled her into a loving embrace. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear, "I know that I have always wanted this… are you sure this isn't what you wanted?" He placed small kisses over the lobe of her ear and made his way down her neck placing kisses everywhere he was able to. Cameron leaned into his touch as small moans were heard coming from her.

"This is what I have wanted since the first time I met you John Connor." He smiled at the way that he used his real name without any thought for consequences. They really were completely alone for the first time.

John broke away from the embrace and walked over to the door of their bedroom… smiled back at Cameron and watched her get into their bed. He locked the door and dead bolted it from the inside just incase someone decided to try to rain on their parade.

On his way back to the bed, he stopped and just stared. The way the light was shining down upon her made her look like an angel. Her hair glistened as she moved a few strands from her face giving John a small confused look along with a tilt of the head, John just smiled.

"Is there something wrong John? Don't you want me?"

John laughed this time and started walking towards the bed. "Cameron, never ever think that I don't want you. I know I may act like a dick sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I will ever stop loving you or wanting you. I have waited for this moment my entire life, and god help me if something or someone is going to stop us this time. I just wanted to stop and look at you. You are so gorgeous that I can't think of any words to describe you. I love you, only you… forever and ever."

John put his knee on the bed as Cameron sat up in the bed and met him halfway before pulling him down onto the bed and into a crushing embrace. She pulled his head down to hers as she licked his earlobe she whispered, "Forever and ever."

John smiled at the thought of Cameron being his forever, but she interrupted his thought as her lips came crashing into his. Her lips were perfectly molded onto his as her tongue begged for entry into his mouth, which he willing obliged. That lay in bed with their tongues swirling around each others as John began to snake his arms around to the back of her. One of his hands traveled up the back of her shirt feeling around for the clasp of her bra, while the other hand was trailing down the side of her leg.

John's hand was snaking around her back as he slowly ran his fingernails across the small of her back until he made his way up in between her shoulder blades, he found his victim… that dirty little clasp. John now with the experience of taking off her bra numerous times, had absolutely no problem undoing the clasp this time… sliding it off to the side as he had done before. He then broke the kiss and looked at her ever so perfect face as he brought his other hand up and brushed the hair out of her face. He brushed his finger along the side of her jaw and then up towards her hairline making sure to brush the birthmark above her left eyebrow, elating a small smile from Cameron as he did.

Cameron sat up in the bed and reached to John slowly pulling his shirt over his head. She leaned down and kissed his chest softly trailing kissing until she reached his collarbone and placed kisses along the length of it on each side. She trailed kisses up his neck and reached his ear where she began to nibble on it, just as he had done to her in the past. John's hands were running along Cameron's back until they came to the hem of her shirt, and with a small tug, Cameron sat upright and raised her arms allowing John to remove her shirt.

John closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. His tongue met with hers in a fury as he removed her bra one strap at a time until it lay in his hands. He gingerly placed the bra down beside the bed as he broke the kiss.

John stared at Cameron for a few moments… the way the light was glistening off of her body was amazing. She was absolutely perfect. Every curve of her body was perfectly made as he smile brightly at her. He wanted to remember everything that was happening so he was taking a mental picture for later use.

"Well what are you waiting for John?"

He just smiled and kissed her again while running a hand slowly up her perfectly toned stomach and up to the heavenly lump she considered her breast. He slowly massaged her breast and ran a finger over her nipple making it become erect quickly. He broke the kiss and ran a finger down the center of her neck and stopped it right in between her breasts. He lowered his head and placed a kiss exactly where his finger used to be as he moved his head to her right breast and his left hand to her left breast. He suckled on her nipple for a few moments, every once in a while placing a small nibble on it.

His left hand was softly pinching and pulling her nipple between his fingers. Cameron threw her head back and let out a moan. He looked up to make sure that everything was ok and smiled as he moved his hand down to the small of her back, laying her down on the bed.

Cameron ran her hands down along the side of John's arms and down the side of his body until she reached his pants, where she undid the buckle of his belt and removed it. She placed the belt on the ground and undid the button of his pants, unzipped them and had John slither his way out the pants. John after removing his pants placed a knee in between Cameron's legs and kissed her passionately on the lips, then placed another kiss in between her breasts again before moving downwards towards her naval.

John ran his tongue around the outer edges of her bellybutton before softly placing a kiss upon it. He sat up slightly and ran his hands along the front of her stomach stopping at the top of her beautiful pink silk panties. He used his index fingers to grab the outer edge and pulled them down with a small bit of wiggling from Cameron, he deposited the panties on the side of the bed. He sat up and gawked at how beautiful she actually was completely nude. She was waiting for him and she was in her prime. He reached his hand and ran it along the inside of her thighs until he reached her core… he felt the moisture coming from it as he bent down and placed a number of kisses along the inside of her legs.

While John was kissing the inside of Cameron's legs she had gotten a hold of the sheets that were on the bed and began to tear them slightly as she clenched her fists in pleasure. She moaned a little louder this time causing John to chuckle a little bit. John out stretched Cameron's leg and began placing kisses on her thigh, then moving towards her knee, down to the top of her leg, and then finally ending on the top of her foot. He placed her leg on his shoulder as he began doing the same thing to the other leg, this time licking the top of her big toe before he placed her leg on his other shoulder.

With both of Cameron's legs on his shoulders, he slowly made his way down kissing the inner thigh of her left leg as he slowly made his way towards her core. He had never really done anything like this before, so everything he was doing was new to him, but the way that Cameron was reacting to him, he knew that he was doing something correctly.

He made his way to the very top of her inner thigh; he felt the wetness of her pressing on his cheek as he began to kiss the outer edges of her core. Cameron reached her hands and began to run her fingers though his hair causing John to stop for a second. He took a deep breath and slowly began move his mouth towards her soft, wet core. He licked once and Cameron almost screamed with pleasure.

Cameron at this time was having messages pop up all over the place of her HUD but decided that she would ignore them; they weren't informing her of anything important anyway. John continued to lick her core as he began to insert his index finger into her. He felt the warmth of her as he inserted his finger into her and smiled when he looked up to her face, seeing her with her mouth open, pushing her head into the pillow and grasping at the sheets making a small tearing sound each time he inched deeper into her.

(A/N: This is a little awkward now for me to right… this is my first time writing a lemon as I said before… so I don't know what the hell I'm doing now… I'm trying to go on experience right now… but with Cameron… damn I would die for a chance like that [SUMMER GLAU ROCKS!!!] Back to the story :-D)

John removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue as Cameron finally started screaming and orgasms. John was a little more than excited if you could understand where he was coming from. He had his tongue inside the most beautiful girl/machine in the world and he was making her dreams come true… if she could dream that is.

John sat up in the bed and moved over and began trailing kissed up Cameron's stomach and back to her breasts where he fondled one with his hand while suckling the others nipple. He didn't want to make any of the breasts jealous, so he would switch his attention from one to the other equally. He smiled and looked up to Cameron who was now gasping for breath with her mouth wide open. She looked so beautiful with a small amount of sweat beading off of her forehead, making her hair stick to her face. She looked down at John and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into a forceful kiss. She flipped him over so he was now laying on his back and was careful where to place her hands and legs as not to crush him with her weight.

"Cameron don't worry about hurting me, I want you on top of me… I want to feel you."

"John I may appear to be a normal teenage girl, but underneath I have a heavy coltan frame. I'm not sure if you can support my weight."

"Cameron you have sat on my lap before, it wasn't uncomfortable, trust me… I need this."

Cameron repositioned herself to allow her full weight to be upon John… he groaned a little under her weight as he shifted himself a little to accommodate her.

"See Cam? No big deal."

Cameron reached down and kissed his ear, "I love you John."

"I love you too Cammi."

Cameron began to place kisses along his neck and his collarbone until she reached his neck once more. She moved her hips from side to side, grinding on top of him. She wanted to be sure that she would give him as much pleasure as she had just received. She slowly got up from on top of him and placed her hands on his boxers and removed them… leaving him completely naked, and willing, in front of her.

Cameron smiled at the sight before her and moved her hands to meet with his member. She glided her hand smoothly over his shaft in slow repeating motions as she laid down next to him on the bed. He turned ever so slightly so he could face her without interrupting her hand movements. He leaned up and kissed her on the lips softly and started to kiss her neck. She pressed her body closer to John so he could feel her breasts on his chest as he groaned into her neck.

Cameron quickly decided that this was enough teasing as she pulled John on top of her. She looked him directly in the eyes, "John I want you inside me. I want you… I want us to be one."

Without saying anything he slowly entered her elating a small whimper from Cameron. He stopped.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you ok?"

"John, you can't break me… Don't worry."

John continued slowly entering her until he was as far into her as he could. She began to dig her feet into his back pushing him deeper into her as he softly kissed her neck and moved to nibble on her nipples. John began to pull back and slowly thrust himself into her again and again… faster and faster. The deeper he trusted into her, the more she would moan… which made John feel like a man… but never the less, since this was his first time, it would not be as long as he would like.

"Cameron, we have to slow down or I won't last very long."

"We can always do it again… you will get better with experience and you will last longer. It doesn't matter how long you last tonight, it's your first time, I just want you to love it."

"Cameron no matter what I love it… and I love you." He thrusted into her forcefully this time making her moan louder. He could feel the moisture dripping out of her core lubricating his entry. He used his let hand to support his weight on the bed, and he used his free hand to play with Cameron's clit. This thumb was rubbing back and forth as Cameron took the pillow into her mouth and screamed into it.

_Damn I must be rocking her fucking world. Damn it feels good to be a Connor right now_, John thought to himself. He continued to play with Cameron's clit before he started to recognize a tightening within him letting him know that he was almost reaching his climax. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, finish inside her, or outside of her. She was a machine and of course she couldn't get pregnant, but Damnit what the hell what he supposed to say?

Cameron was on the urge of another orgasm as John began to tell her that he was reaching his climax. She used her feel and thrusted him inside of her so forcefully that both John and Cameron climaxed at the same time, John filling her up with his hot seed. He laid his head down on her chest, still inside of her, sweating profusely…

"Cameron, that was fantastic."

"Yes John it was. I loved it. I have never experienced anything like that before. There were so many messages scrolling though my HUB that it was hard to make sense of them. I shut them off so I wouldn't be interrupted. I love you John."

John had finally removed himself from her and was now lying at her side. He stretched out his arm and Cameron moved her head onto his stretched arm. This was the best day of his life, besides the day that he first met Cameron, but that day really didn't compare to this one. She was his first… and he was her first. This was a day for the books. He softly moved the hair from her face and tucked it gently behind her ear and smiled. He kissed her on the lips, "I love you too Cameron."

John was in complete bliss. Right now nothing could bother him. Right now Judgment Day could come and he would not have noticed or even given a shit. This was his time to shine… Fuck Skynet. Imagine what that computer would think of the moment right now.

"I bet Skynet is rolling around in its grave right now."

"What do you mean?"

"What we just did… I don't even think Skynet would have ever thought possible. A human and a machine falling in love and having sex. That has to be fate sending a message to Skynet. This is the best day of my fucking life."

"This was my best day as well John. Thank you for sharing it with me."

John smiled and kissed her forehead as he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N - Ok... for my first time... what did you think? How bad was it. Lol i would love to hear what you thought of it... please leave a review. Thanks to all that read it. :D**

**Dragon Seraphin**


End file.
